Peaches HamHam
by Luna10
Summary: When a new Ham-Ham comes to town, there's trouble between her and Sandy. Is it possible the new Ham-ham has a jealousy problem with Sandy and Maxwell?
1. Default Chapter

Prolouge  
  
Sandy hurried along through the tunnel, hoping to get to the Club House soon. -Ticky Ticky, Ticky Ticky- Soon, she arrived at the colorful Club house. Smiling, she stood up and opened the door, then scurried inside. She walked over to her brother, Stan. -Wasa-Wasa, Wasa-Wasa-  
"Stan?! Why didn't you wait for me today?" Sandy asked, glancing around the room. Everyone was looking at something..or someone else. No one had even noticed her coming in.  
"Hamha to you to sis. I hurried because I heard something was going on." Stan replied, not taking his eyes of whatever it was they were staring at.  
Just then Maxwell scurried in, his eyes bright and shiny. "Oopaa!" Maxwell shouted. Oopaa in Ham-Ham meant that they "had to have it". He started running towards Sandy at top speed, grinning.  
Sandy thought he would just knowck her over. She moves over just in time as Maxwell went running past her, straight towards what Sandy now saw was another hamster. She looked exactly like Hamtaro, only her orange was a bit lighter. She waved to Maxwell and blushed.  
"Kushi-Kushi!" The new Ham-Ham said, grinning slightly. She seemed embarrassed to have all the Ham-Ham's attention.  
"Heke?" Sandy squeaked, looking to her brother. Stan turned and shrugged, then booed loudly with the rest of the crowd as Hamtaro scampered up the ladder to join his look alike.  
"Hamha everyone! This is my cousin Peaches! She'll be staying with Laura and I for a few weeks. Please guys, treat her like you do those of us whom are here now." Hamtaro smiled and walked down the ladder, Peaches followin behind him.  
"Maxwell?" Sandy called, sitting down on a comfy chair, making room for him, but he was already talking to Peaches. She then noted that everyone was talking to Peaches. No one had said hi to her except for Stan, but he didn't count. Sighing, she scurried up the ladder to the second floor and slid into a seat on the balcony. She watched the outside world busy itself with making people happy. Everyone was happy today, except for her.  
Maxwell, her boyfriend, was too busy with the "new girl", Pashmina and Bijou were too busy discussing plans for a party for the "new girl", and Penelope was being played with by the "new girl".  
"I can't take it!" Sandy yelled, maybe too loud, for a few ham-hams looked up. "Hablah." She muttered under her breath.  
Just then, Maxwell came up the stairs. "Something wrong Sandy?"  
"Heke? Something wrong? No. Nothing's wrong, everything's fine." Sandy "hmmphed" and looked outside, avoiding eye contact with Maxwell.  
"Sandy, how about coming down and eating some lunch? I saved you a seat.." He smiled and looked at her mysteriously.  
"For me?" She smiled and looked back at him, standing up. "Schmubby-wubby" Sandy said, rubbing her nose on his.  
"Mhmm, c'mon, let's go eat." Maxwell replied, rubbing noses back. The two walked down the ladder together, and when Sandy looked up, she saw Peaches glaring at her, and she instantly knew:  
Peaches was jealous of what She and Maxwell had together.. 


	2. The First Upset

Chapter 1  
  
"Hmm..What are we having for lunch?" Sandy asked cheerfully, glancing to Peaches, whom was flirting with Maxwell through little eye movements. Sandy gasped, realizing Maxwell was looking at Peaches instead of herself  
  
"Maxwell, would you care to come here? I think something's wrong with the way I'm playing this game." Peaches said, putting on a pouty face.  
  
"Sure Peaches." Maxwell stood up and leaned over her, putting his furry arms around her own, and took control over the game. "Now you got it."  
  
"Maxwell, eat lunch with me?" Peaches asked, the pouty face still there.  
  
"Sure." Maxwell replied, smiling, and sliding into Peaches' chair with her  
  
Sandy wanted to cry. Instead of doing it in public, she pushed her chair back so fast it tipped over. Not caring, she ran outside, claiming she forgot something. She scurried quickly over to the hamster wheel and slid inside, curling up. She cried for a good five minutes until she sat up and looked outside. 'What's wrong with me? All he's doing is eating with her.. I've been dating him for a month, I have nothing to worry about.' But deep down inside, she didn't know that.  
  
Suddenly, the wheel began to turn. There was Pashmina, glancing over the edge and looking at her. "Ya know, maybe you should come in and eat.."  
  
Sandy blinked, dried her eyes and nodded to Pashmina. "Yeah, you're probably right." She sighed. "But I don't think Maxwell likes my anymore. He ignored me when I asked him a question, and he's all over Peaches."  
  
Pashmina hamgoofed and nods. "Hablah. I thought there was somethign fishy about her." She shook her head and scratched her big ear. "Well, I think he still loves you. C'mon, we'll eat, then maybe you and him can hang out."  
  
Sandy nodded and stood up, looking around. "Is Peaches still with him?"  
  
Pashmina nodded. "Unfortunately, she's sitting on his lap, but I have a plan." Pashmina told Sandy to stay where she was and ran into the club house. A few minutes later, she came back and smiled.  
  
"Ok. It's safe. I got Hamtaro to give Peaches a tour, so we better hurry!" Pashmina and Sandy scurried in, and Sandy basically fell into Maxwell's arms.  
  
"I was just going out to check on you." Maxwell said, smiling slightly. He really was a dreamy Ham-Ham when you really looked at him. Sure, he as a little tall, and he had big ears, but his brown was chocolatey, and his eyes were dreamy. But somehow, Sandy looked past that today, and remembered how she had just been snubbed basically.  
  
"Yeah, after Peaches left." She humphed and thumped her way over to her seat at the table. -badda-badda-.  
  
"I'm sorry Sandy..she needed help." Maxwell said, smiling softly.  
  
She looked up at him, her face stern. What he saw surprised him. He suddenly saw Sandy as a serious being, not her happy-go-lucky normal self. He quickly set down next to him and sighed. "I'm still your boyfriend right?"  
  
Sandy smiled then and nodded. "Yeah. You're too hard to replace."  
  
Just then, Peaches and Hamtaro walked back into the room, and Maxwell kissed Sandy's forhead... 


End file.
